


The Muse's Mark

by Fighting_for_Creativity



Category: Marvel
Genre: AU Artist/Muse, Artist Bucky Barnes, M/M, Meeting Again, Muse Tony Stark, One Night Stands, Sketch art, mentioned of Steve and Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting_for_Creativity/pseuds/Fighting_for_Creativity
Summary: Everything that was left of his one-night stand was a haunting memory of a mole, just high enough to be seen in a locker room, but low enough to entice exploring.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, WinterIron - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, StarkBucksBingo2020





	The Muse's Mark

**Author's Note:**

> This is crossposted on my Tumblr~
> 
> Anyways, lovelies, time for bingos is running out so here have this tiny ficlet~  
> (Bingo information in the endnotes)
> 
> Sketch art:  
> I got struck by the image as I was describing the mole while writing. So... I needed to draw.

For Bucky it had been years since he had met the slender, witty brunet who had since then occupied his mind. Bucky had, in his drunken stupor, not managed to ingrain the man’s name into his memory and despite them enjoying each other’s company and bodies thoroughly, only three things remained with Bucky.  
  
One was the smaller man’s general build; slender and small but a hidden strength underneath.  
  
Another thing was the hazelnut colored hair, the texture soft and curly.

The last detail Bucky remembered was a mole. It was small, not very noticeable at first glance and if not for the placement Bucky most likely would have never seen it. For the mole was adorning the skin of the brunet’s hip bone, just shy of dipping into the more intimate path, precariously balanced between high enough to be seen in locker rooms and such, but low enough to encite wandering lips to explore even lower.

The next morning had found Bucky alone in his bed, not even a note left.When it was clear that he couldn’t remember much else of the one night stand, he pestered his best friend to draw what Bucky could tell him. At one point, one of those where he had complained that the mole just didn’t look right, Stevie had shoved the blond’s sketchbook against Bucky’s chest and ordered, “Do it yourself then!”

That had been the beginning of Bucky picking up Art. By now he was rather good, according to people who bought some pieces of him. The artist had no idea why they believed so because most of his drawings and sketches featured just one damn motive over and over.

Ever since that night, Bucky hadn’t been able to draw much else but that damn mole. Sighing, the artist looked at his latest sketch; another male chest and lower region adorned by various flowers and leaves, the focus easily drawn towards the mole.

“Will I ever find you?”, he wondered into the empty apartment he shared with Steve.  
  
~~~  
****Bucky would never understand how Steve managed to trick him into attending Steve’s mostly boring life model classes with him. But here he was. The students for this class were acquaintances of Bucky, a few of them maybe even friends, like Natalia. Steve and he met with her for board game evenings on a semi regular basis.  
  
They were all preparing their individual workplaces, when the door opened and the professor entered. She smiled at them all brightly before she announced in her very chipper way, “Everyone, good to see you again. This time it’s a real honor for us to have Doctor Stark pose as our model! Please, everyone welcome him and then let us set to work. For this class we have four weeks, two sessions a week, which, I admit, is rather short, but let’s try our best!”  
  
Bucky blinked. He was slightly confused as to why a man like Doctor Stark would sit down to be a model, especially for a naked life model class. A quick glance towards his best friend told him that Steve had no clue either.

Shrugging, Bucky tried to treat this class as any other, an opportunity to try to forget about the mole.

Doctor Stark was undressed and already positioned by the time Bucky had readied his workplace and taken his coal pen in hand. At first glance nothing was catching Bucky’s interest, at least not too much.

Yes the hair looked stylish and probably had more products in it than Bucky owned, and the chest was well toned, as were Doctor Stark’s arms. Bucky wouldn’t mind taking that man to bed. While his grey eyes roamed over the model, Bucky’s hand had started to sketch, until everything stopped.

For Bucky it felt as if time itself had stopped. His mouth was slightly agape. His heart thumped in his chest. Bucky’s mouth felt suddenly dry and he wished for just a moment to not have seen the man’s hip. Because there, right on the left side, not too low to be considered indecent if seen in a locker room but not high enough to be boring, sat a mole. The very same mole that had haunted Bucky for years now.

When his eyes snapped towards the man’s face, he saw the recognition, and the sly smirk playing on Stark’s lips. Flushing, Bucky resumed his work.

Later he would try to talk to Doctor Stark.

Later they would go out together.

Later, way down the road, they would become the Muse and the Artist to each other, exclusively.

Finally, Bucky’s drawings had a face.

**Author's Note:**

> BBB
> 
> Title: The Muse’s Mark  
> Filled: B5 Bucky/Tony  
> Author (Artist): J_Gun_i (fightingforcreativity)  
> Pairing: WinterIron (BuckyxTony)  
> Rating: M  
> Warnings: sketch art (showing nacked chest and a tiny part of the genitals), WinterIron, Artist Bucky, Muse Tony, One-night stand, finding each other again  
> Summary: Everything that was left of his one-night stand was a haunting memory of a mole, just high enough to be seen in a locker room, but low enough to entice exploring.  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452342
> 
> SBB
> 
> Title: The Muse’s Mark  
> Collaborator Name: J_Gun_i (fightingforcreativity)  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452342  
> Square Filled: O1 AU: Artist/Muse  
> Ship/Main Pairing: WinterIron  
> Rating: M  
> Major Tags & Triggers: sketch art (showing nacked chest and a tiny part of the genitals), WinterIron, Artist Bucky, Muse Tony, One-night stand, finding each other again
> 
> Summary: Everything that was left of his one-night stand was a haunting memory of a mole, just high enough to be seen in a locker room, but low enough to entice exploring.  
> Word Count: 770


End file.
